


Project Greywolf

by Drangerwolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drangerwolf/pseuds/Drangerwolf
Summary: A hidden project was created to assist the Winter Soldier. Warriors from space follow the danger that this project creates.This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy this if you read it. Plus it's a Avengers Voltron crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

December 16, 1991

As the car passed by, a man kick-started his motorcycle and followed the car. The man followed the car for a distance, then threw something into the car which caused it to crash into a tree.

The man swung his motorcycle around and drove back to the car. He got off the motorcycle and went over to the car, then opened the trunk to see a briefcase. The man opened the briefcase to see five blue squares within padding, then closed the briefcase.

The man went over to the driver side and saw the man crawling out of the driver side.. He pulled the man up by the hair and looked at him. The man on his knees silently pleaded no but the man on his feet started to punch the man on the ground, then let the man fall to the ground. The man picked up the dead man and placed him back into the car, leaning his head against the steering wheel.

The man went over to the other side and started to choke the woman in the passenger seat without looking at her. Once she was dead, the man let go. Then the man heard a small snarl coming by his motorcycle. He looked over to see a small wolf pup shifting into a young boy.

The man went over to the security camera, shot it, and turned towards the little boy, who walked over to the man. The little boy kicked the man in the shins.

“Why’d you kill those people? They didn’t do anything to you!” the little boy yelled. The man picked up the little boy and held him at arm's length, studying him.

“Lemme go!” the boy was kicking and scratching. Then he shifted to a wolf pup and started clawing the man, who dropped him to the ground. The wolf pup growled and started to attack the man. The man kicked the pup away but the pup kept coming back to the man and attacking him by clawing and biting. The man grunted, knocked the wolf out, and went to go secure the briefcase to his motorcycle. Then he looked back at the wolf pup and sighed. The man went back to the pup and pick him up. The little pup shifted back to a little human boy and woke up, growling.

“Calm down, little pup. What are you doing out here?” the man asked.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go. I have no family or place to call home,” the boy whimpered.

“Tell you what stop attacking me and I can find you a place with me,” the man negotiated.

“Can I call home with you?” the boy asked.

“I don’t know. You will have to asked my superiors. But we will see. Besides you’re a good fighter,” the man said, thoughtfully. The boy nodded, eagerly, and the man sighed.

“Come on. My superiors are expecting a package and me back soon,” the man gestured towards his motorcycle. The boy nodded and followed the man. They both got on the motorcycle and drove to the nearest Hydra base. The man gave the briefcase to his superior.

“Хорошая работа, солдат. Кто такой маленький? (Good work, soldier. Who is the little one?)” the superior man asked.

“Я нашел эту маленькую, где я возвращаю цель. Он хороший боец. Я думал, что он может быть хорошим достоянием для Гидры, сэр (I found this little one where I retrieved the objective. He is a good fighter. I thought he might be a good asset to Hydra, sir,)” the man responded. The superior man nodded his head.

“What’s your name, little one?” the superior man asked.

“Nate, sir,” the little boy replied.

“Well, Nate. What can you do that makes the Winter Soldier so interested into you?” the man asked.

“I can do weird things that other kids can’t do,” Nate answered after a few seconds with the prompting of the Winter Soldier, which the man noticed.

“Hmm. Interesting. Солдат, вы будете тренировать этого маленького до дальнейшего уведомления (Soldier, you will train this little one until further notice,)” the man ordered.

“Да сэр (Yes, sir,)” the Winter Soldier responded and gestured for Nate to follow him.

“Um, Winter Soldier, sir?” Nate tugged on the Winter Soldier’s hand.

“Yes?” the Winter Soldier looked at Nate.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Nate asked, nervously.

“Alright,” the Winter Soldier stopped and bent to Nate’s level to hear the secret. Nate told him, which made him nod.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Nate begged.

“This is our little secret,” the Winter Soldier agreed and off they went.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey, it's me, again. So, this is a time skip because why not? Anywho, so it's been a few years since Winter Soldier has taken Nate under his care. Now, Nate becomes Winter Soldier's ward and all that crap. Nate has been training and in the cryofreeze like Winter Soldier so Nate's body age is like around 17-20 years old but you know he's older than he looks. Also, this is now in Captain America: Winter Soldier. So, I'm looking to rename this story, if any of you lovelies want to give me any ideas, it would be most welcome. Plus if you have a request, please post it in the comments. Here is chapter 1 for you. Also I do not own Marvel or Voltron and any unfamiliar text/characters are mine.

No one's pov

"Hydra does not like leaks," the HYDRA agent informed Sam, Steve, and Natasha as they drove down the highway.

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam asked.

"Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a bit close here," Natasha reminds everyone.

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers dircetly," Steve looked out the window as he spoke.

"What? Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea," the HYDRA agent demanded. Then something landed on the roof. All of the sudden the HYDRA agent got pulled out the window and tossed into traffic where he got killed. Natasha saw a gun being pulled out of a side holster and moved to the front of the car as gun shots were fired into the car. Steve put the car into park and two figures fell off the roof. The two figures hooked arms like they've done this before and the one with the metal arm dragged his arm until they came to a stop. They both stood up to look towards the car as another car rammed them from behind. The cars sped towards the two guys who flipped onto the roof of the car.

Sam tried to stop the car but couldn't. Natasha kept trying to reach her gun but then a metal reached down and grabbed the steering wheel. Sam cursed as he looked up. Natasha fired at the roof as the two guys jumped onto the car behind them. The car kept ramming into their car as they sped down the highway. The two guys held onto their car as they chased they down the highway. As the car was about to flip, Steve grabbed his shield as well as Natasha, who was sitting in his lap, and Sam.

"Hang on!" Steve yelled. The car flipped but the door with Steve, Natasha, and Sam was slidding on the road. The car kept flipping until it stopped some distance away from the slidding door. Sam slid off the door and rolled away. The car drove passed them and stopped, letting the guys on the car and in the car to hop out. One of the guys handed a grenade gun to the man with the metal arm to fire at Steve, who shoved Natasha out of the way and lifted his shield barely in time. He was flung off the roof, losing his shield somewhere in the process. Steve landed in a bus that got hit by a construction truck, which flipped the bus over.

The men from the car kept firing at the car where Natasha and Sam were running away from. Natasha fired back while Sam looked back at them. The metal arm man fired another grenade at Natasha who swiftly went over the divider but had to roll out of the way of a car. Then, she rolled over the front of a car as the men kept firing at her. The metal arm man launched another grenade at a car which sent Natasha over the side of the highway but she caught herself by launching a wire to slow her decent then ran to the other side of the highway. The men looked for her as the metal arm man signaled to the man who was not shooting any gun to find Natasha. The man, who looked like a younger version of the metal arm man without the metal arm, jumped over the side and caught himself the same way Natasha did. The metal arm man looked over the side as Natasha saw his shadow and started shooting at him. Then younger man tackled her and made her drop her guns. As the metal arm man sat down, he took off his cracked goggles. While he did that, Natasha punched the guy off her and ran to the fire truck to get some cover from the metal arm man who started shooting a machine gun.

The younger man kept back as the older man kept shooting and Natasha shooting back at him. Then the shooting stopped and Natasha ran off.

"У меня есть она. Найти его (I have her. Find him)," the metal arm man ordered, then jumped over the side and landed on top of a car. Then signaled the young man to join him and walked off the car, with the young man in tow. The rest of the men jumped off and zip lined to the ground. One man landed on top of a car and opened fire on the bus. Steve ran out of the bus after clearing it from civilians. He rolled on the ground, picked up his shield, and ducked behind it from the gunfire.

Back on the highway, Sam came behind a guy who was about to repel down the highway. Then he attacked the guy and tossed him over the side.

Steve used his shield to reflect bullets back at his enemies. Then he proceeded towards the guy with the machine gun. Another guy was flanking him when Sam fired and killed the guy. Steve was able to take the guy down without any problems. Then he looked up at Sam, who was pinning another guy down.

"Go! I got this!" Sam yelled at Steve. Then Steve ran off, looking for Natasha.

POV switch: Winter Soldier

As he proceeded along, with Nate behind him, Winter Soldier stalked over to where he had last seen the red-hair woman run off to. Then he heard a voice over behind a car, bent down, pulled out a grenade, and rolled it under the car, then stood back. He signaled Nate to stand back and held up his gun. Then the grenade exploded.

The woman leapt onto Winter Soldier's back and wrapped a cord around his neck. He stumbled back into a car and threw the woman off. Nate proceeded to punch her in the face but was kicked backwards. The woman tossed a small disk at Winter Soldier's metal arm, which shorted it out, then ran with Nate chasing after her. Winter Soldier got the disk off and followed at a slower pace.

"Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!" the woman shouted at the civilians but then got shot in the shoulder as she hid behind a car. Nate slowed his pace, waiting for his guardian to catch up. Winter Soldier hopped onto a car and was about to launch a grenade but got distracted by the blonde-hair man running up with his shield. He swung a punch but it was landed on the shield, which let out a ringing sound. Winter Soldier kicked Blond-Hair away from him and fell back on the car but sat up, fired his gun, then rolled off the car. Nate attacked the red-hair woman while Winter Soldier attack the blonde-hair man.

Winter Soldier fired one gun but the blonde-hair man kicked it away. He pulled out another gun but it was punched out of his hand. The blonde-hair man used his shield to punch but Winter Soldier grabbed it, flipped the man over, and held onto the shield. Winter Soldier used the shield to shove the other man away. When the man rushed him, Winter Soldier threw the shield hard, which lodged itself in a car, but the man still kept coming. Winter Soldier pulled a knife out and proceeded to attack the man.

The two men fought for a while until Winter Soldier grabbed the man by the throat with his metal arm and threw him over a car. Winter Soldier leapt over the car to slam his metal fist into the road but the man rolled away. They again begin to fight until the man ripped off Winter Soldier's mask when he rolled away. They both paused, panting. The man stood up straighter, in shock.

"Bucky?" the man asked, confused and shocked.

All of the sudden, a grenade rocketed over the man's head and exploded after Winter Soldier got away. He whistled a signal and Nate came running over to him.

"Поехали (Let's go)," Winter Soldier ordered and Nate nodded, holding out Winter Soldier's mask. He took it and placed it back on, then they left.


	3. Side Story: Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween was a while back but this seems to be needed.
> 
> So I'm thinking of having a theme song for Nate and the Wolves and I haven't decided what. If any of you lovelies have any suggestions, I'm open to it.
> 
> Also, if you have any requests of Nate's adventures to go/do anything, please comment it. All of your opinions count in this, so let me know. Plus any requests for any pictures/songs please post it in the comments.
> 
> *Leans forward* Also, what do you think about a lip-sync battle?
> 
> Thanks!

Winter Soldier's pov

"Nate, where are you? It's time for training," I called. There was a thump beneath a covered table and muffled growling. I lifted up the cover to see little Nate peeking out.

"It wasn't me," he said, hurriedly.

"It never is," I sighed. "Come on. It's time for training." I pulled Nate from underneath the table.

"What's Halloween?" Nate asked as we walked down the hallway. Guards looked at Nate, opened their mouths but when they saw me, they clamped their mouths shut and kept walking.

"It's a holiday," I responded. Then we got to the training room and went in.

"Oh. What kind of holiday?" he asked.

"How do you not know what Halloween is?" I demanded.

"I didn't really have a family to tell me since I was out on the run," Nate shrugged.

"Warm-ups, then ten laps around, running," I ordered. We did the warm-ups and started on the laps, then suddenly Nate stopped in place. I slammed to a halt and turned back to him.

"What if Mr. Pierce lets us do Halloween here?" Nate asked.

"I don't think-" I started but Nate took off running. "Nate!" Guards moved out of Nate's way as he raced down the hallway.

"Nate! Get back here!" I barreled after him and the same guards jumped out of my way as well. I caught Nate by his collar when he was halfway down the hallway.

"C'mon. I wanna ask Mr. Pierce," Nate groaned.

"Ask me what?" Mr. Pierce inquired. I placed Nate back on the ground and saluted Mr. Pierce.

"If we can do Halloween," Nate replied, saluting Mr. Pierce.

"Halloween?" Mr. Pierce looked confused.

"Yeah. It's in two days, sir," Nate nodded.

"Do you want to have Halloween here?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Yes, please. I've never had it before," Nate nodded his head.

"Припой, что вы думаете (Solder, what do you think)?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Я думаю, что это может быть хорошим опытом для Нейта, но это зависит от вас, сэр (I think that it might be a good experience for Nate but it is up to you, sir)," I responded and he nodded.

"Tell you what, if you can create a costume that impresses me, we'll have Halloween," Mr. Pierce negotiated.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Nate saluted.

"Dismissed.  Солдат, помоги ему (Soldier, help him out)," Mr. Pierce ordered and I saluted. Then, Nate and I walked off to find supplies.

"What do you want your costume to be?" I asked.

"Just like you," Nate responded. I looked at him, startled, but schooled my features back into its normal expression.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"Because you're awesome and I wanna be just like you," Nate declared. The guards gave Nate weird looks but looked away when I looked at them.

"Alright, then. You guys in to help?" I asked the guards who looked at each other and shrugged. We got to work.

Time Skip (cause I can)

"Mr. Pierce! I got my costume ready," Nate, in costume, rushed over to Mr. Pierce when he came into the room.

"Nate," I growled, warningly and Nate growled right back. Mr. Pierce looked over Nate's costume.

"Very nice. Now, I suppose you want to trick or treat now?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"What's-" Nate was interrupted by an explosion. Everyone started to rush around.

"What's going on?" demanded Mr. Pierce.

"Sir, SHIELD has invaded the base. We need to get you out of here," one of the guards responded. I looked around for Nate but he was nowhere to be found until I heard whimpering by my legs. I looked down and saw Nate in wolf form, huddling by my legs.

"Soldier, take care of the pests," Mr. Pierce ordered.

"Yes, sir," I saluted and stalked off with Nate at my heels, literally.

Soon, we found some intruders and I pulled out a gun when they saw me.

"It's the Winter Soldier!" one of the guys yelled but got shot down by me. The others turned but I shot them all down. I heard a yell, growl, and a thud behind me. I turned to see Nate attacking a SHIELD invader, who was trying to crawl away but kept got dragged back by Nate.

"Nate, release," I ordered and Nate released the guy. 

"Get that demon away from me!" the guy screeched. Nate growled but I held up a hand.

"Never call that little wolf a demon ever again," I snarled and killed the guy. Then, I heard Nate yelp and turned to see a SHIELD agent kicking him. I chucked a knife at him, catching him in the neck, killing him slowly.

"Nate, are you alright?" I asked, rushing over but Nate got up and shook his fur. I sighed in relief when Nate shifted back to human but changed to a growl when Nate grimaced and place a hand to his side.

"I think I have something broken," Nate replied, then looked behind me. I turn to see a small group of SHIELD agents pointing guns at us. I grabbed Nate and placed a gun to his head.

"Play along," I mutter as I felt him tense up.

"Let the kid go," demanded the lead agent.

"Заставь меня (Make me)," I snarled. Then, a red-haired woman swung down and kicked me in the side. Then she grabbed Nate and shoved him towards the SHIELD agents, who pulled him into their group.

"Сделал вас (Made you)," the woman said and joined the group as they walked away. Then, someone shrieked as their manhood got kicked. People started to get shove or tossed away. I saw Nate snarling at everyone. I knocked out the red-haired woman and went to move over to Nate when flames burst from Nate's entire body. The flames went everywhere except where I stood. I reached out a hand over the flames but felt nothing. I looked back towards the red-haired woman but didn't see. Maybe she escaped, somehow.

"Wh-what is h-happening?" Nate looked around, scared-looking.

"Nate. Look at me," I softly ordered. Nate looked at me. "Walk over to me. It's okay."

Nate slowly walked over to me and the flames were slowly dying out. Once Nate reached me, I grasped him into a tight hug. Nate tensed but relaxed and returned the hug. Then, he started to sob and I rubbed his back, awkwardly.

"Well, there goes Halloween," I commented and Nate let out a wet chuckle.

"It's okay. It was the best, actually. Can we go train now?" Nate looked up at me.

"Let's go," I cracked a small smile.

"I made you smile," Nat whooped, breaking away from the hug.

"That's it. Get back here," I chased after Nate, who was laughing, towards the training room. We spent the next few hours training , only stopping when we needed any water breaks.


	4. Chapter 2

Nate's POV

I was mixing up the last of the smoke bomb formula in my lab when I heard my name being called.

"Nate! Where are you?" someone yelled.

"Over here!" I yelled back, setting the bomb aside as the person came over.

"There you are. This place is a mess. How do you know where everything is?" Jerry asked. He was one of the few HYDRA guards who was willing to talk to me at all, since the Winter Soldier is my guardian and I can shift into a wolf.

"Magic," I replied, straight faced, but we both cracked up at the joke.

"Of course. By the way, I was sent to come get you. Mr. Pierce seems upset by something and wants you to go to him ASAP," Jerry informed me once we were calmed down.

"Thanks, Jerry. I'm done with a new batch of smoke bombs, anyway," I followed Jerry to where Mr. Pierce was. He was in the control room, ordering people.

"You called me, sir?" I inquired, standing at attention.

"There you are. I have a mission for you," Mr. Pierce handed me a folder. I opened it as Mr. Pierce continues, "I expect results soon. Pick a team of your choosing."

"Yes, sir," I closed the folder and saluted him.

"Dismissed," Mr. Pierce waved his hand at me and I left with Jerry following me.

"So, what does it say?" he asked, once we were far away enough from Mr. Pierce. I opened the folder again.

"I get to raid Avenger's Tower and retrieve an object. Plus, I get to assemble a team of my choice. You want in?" I grinned. Finally, I get to raid Avenger's Tower.

"You bet. If you really want me in," Jerry grinned.

"Let's go drag other soldiers into this," I rushed off with Jerry following me. We went to the mess hall. There was enough men and women for me to pick from. I looked over my choices and landed on a few who might join me, sitting together, as their custom was. They were the 'outcasts' of the entire HYDRA organization.

"Hey, guys. Any of you up for a mission?" I asked, coming over to them.

" 'Ello, ya in charge, then?" one of them asked with a southerner accent.

"Yep. Y'all in then?" I gestured towards them.

"You bet I'm in," all of them chorused.

"Great. Get up then, cause we're leaving now," I ordered and everyone at the table got up to head out.

Time Skip

"What's the plan, boss?" Jerry asked, as we stood outside the Avenger's Tower. Then we saw a suit of metal fly overhead, heading out of the tower.

"That takes care of one Avenger," I muttered.

"So?" Mary -one of the women with me- asked.

"Let's do this, people," I started to walk off when I was stopped.

"Wait. We need a name," Jerry rubbed his chin in thought.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of our masks," Kevin broke in and held up a wolf-like mask.

"We should be called The Wolves. In honor of you, boss. Plus, that's why we picked these types of masks," Jerry triumphantly said, holding up a finger.

"Alright. We are now a pack call the Wolves and Nate's the leader. All in favor?" Mary asked. Everyone held up a hand.

"Congrats, boss. You are now officially in charge," Jerry grinned.

"So, we're a pack of outcasts, now?" I asked and everyone nodded. "In a wolf pack, the leader is called the alpha. Alright, I accept being your alpha, then. Let's go raid the place, now. We are going to get Loki's scepter."

Everyone cheered and we got weird looks from everyone around us. My pack placed their masks on and I got the one with special markings on it. Then my wolf ears popped out so everyone could see.

"Plus, these masks have cool voice modifications, so no one can tell it's you," Jerry's voice came out like a robot. Then we stormed into the Avengers Tower.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up. You have something I want. You give it to me and you live," Jerry yelled as he went first. Everyone looked at him and continued working. Then, I signaled the others to fire their guns into the air. Everyone who was working looked up, startled.

"Now, do I have your attention? Good. Give me Loki's scepter and no one gets hurt," Jerry ordered. Then a security team came up to us and pointed their guns at us.

"Leave now and we won't shoot you," the lead security guy demanded. I snorted and my pack shot the security team down.

"Hey! Leave everyone alone," a voice yelled. We turned to see a man with goggles and a metal backpack thing alongside a man with a shield.

"Who's goin' to make us?" Frank asked.

"Isn't that Captain America?" John asked and Frank nodded.

"We are. So leave now," the man with the goggles jerked his thumb to the door.

"Alpha, what say you?" Jerry asked. I pulled out a couple smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. Smoke arose and my pack went after the two men while I disappeared to find the scepter. I found the scepter in a lab and went to grab it. Plus, I swiped a few other toys that I could probably use in the future.

"You're not suppose to be in here," a voice said. I pulled out a gun and turned to see a man in a lab coat.

"I'll leave with this," my voice came out robotic and I grabbed the scepter. The man stood in the doorway.

"That has to stay here," the man held out a hand. I put away my gun and twisted the man's hand behind his back. Then I kicked him into the room and shut the door.

"I have the package. Clear out," I ordered. Then I stopped when I saw Iron Man.

"Hey, that's mine," he whined.

"Too bad, hot shot. This is mine now," I waved the scepter. Iron Man took a step towards me when I threw a smoke bomb at him. He fired his lasers at it but that made the smoke come at him. I rushed down the stairs and slipped out from the confusion in the lobby. Then a army truck with a wolf painted on it side pulled up. The window rolled down.

"Hey, Alpha. Ready to go?" Jerry asked. I climbed in and Jerry burned rubber.

Time Skip

"Well done, Nate," Mr. Pierce congratulated me when I handed the scepter to him. My pack members looked at each other.

"It wasn't just me, sir. My pack helped, too," I gestured towards my pack members.

"What?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"We agreed that we were a pack and selected Nate as our Alpha," Jerry broke in.

"Hmm. Alright, you can keep your 'pack' but keep them under control. Dismissed," Mr. Pierce waved his hand and handed the scepter to one of the other agents to put it somewhere. My pack and I walked off.

"Alright, guys. We need to show everyone we are the Wolves. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"We could experiment to have wolf abilities like you, Alpha," Jerry suggested and the others agreed.

"Alright but the process might be painful and could kill you," I warned them.

"If pain is what it takes to show everyone we are a pack, then it's worth it," Frank stood determinedly and every pack member agreed, wholeheartedly.

"Be prepared for a painful surgery. Then we can go training," I waved them to follow me.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now it's time to get back to the story. I do not own Marvel or Voltron. Nate is mine though. Please leave comments, requests, and/or anything else.

Nate's pov

I kicked open the door to the medical wing, startling some of the currently working scientists and doctors.

"Alright, docs. Which one of you can do plastic surgery?" I demanded. A couple hesitant hands rose in the air.

"Not much," Jerry muttered.

"You docs, come with me. You are going to help me with a special project," I waved my Wolves and the doctors to follow me. We walked to the surgery room.

"You docs are going to add wolf attributes to my Wolves here," I instructed. One of the docs raised his hand and I pointed towards him.

"Not to offend you, sir, but how are we going to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're the surgeons, are you not?" I challenged. The doc bristled and my Wolves snickered.

"Alright, fine. We'll see what we can do," the doc agreed. I nodded to my Wolves and the settled into seats.

"How are we going to get some wolf blood?" muttered one of the docs.

"Use my blood," I held out my arm.

"Are you sure?" the doc asked in disbelief. I shrugged and the doc took my blood. All the docs in the room got to work and I left my Wolves lounging about in the surgery room. I was wandering around towards my lab when Mr. Pierce came up to me, lost in thought, then looked at me when we crossed paths.

"Ah, there you are, Nate. I have in dire need of some assistance," Mr. Pierce grinned. I looked weirdly at him, since he never really grinned, then school my features in curiosity.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I have been invited to a party that Tony Stark is putting on and I need a plus one. Do you want to come?" he asked and I blinked at him.

"Am I allowed to come, sir?" I inquired, startled.

"Yes you are if you want to come. You could say I need a personal bodyguard at my side at all times during that party," Mr. Pierce shrugged.

"Then, I will gladly come with you, sir. But wouldn't the other guests question your relationship with me?" I asked.

"Let's just say that you are a distant nephew of mine wanting to know the world of politics," Mr. Pierce responded, slinging his arm around me.

"When's the party?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Tonight at 8. Be ready at 7:30. Look presentable," Mr. Pierce instructed, taking his arm off me.

"Yes, sir," I saluted him.

"Now, we have that settled, where is your-what did you call them?- wolves?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"In surgery now. Getting their wolfish attributes," I replied.

"Hmm. Alright, enough dilli dalling. Let's get you a suit for the party," Mr. Pierce signaled for me to follow him. We went out of the HYDRA compound and entered into his car. We drove in silence for about a half-hour and reached his house. Then, we exited the car and entered the house. I saw maids and butlers rushing around, doing different things. A butler walked up to Mr. Pierce.

"Welcome back, sir. Is this the young man joining you at the party tonight?" the butler asked in a monotone.

"Yes, prepare him. He needs the special suit," Mr. Pierce instructed.

"Of course, sir. Young sir, if you'll follow me, please," the butler walked off. I looked at Mr. Pierce and he nodded for me to follow the butler, which I did. The butler and I walked through the hallway till we reached a set of doors that the butler opened. We walked in and I looked around the room in surprise. Suddenly, a couple of butlers came in and I moved out of their way. They glanced at me.

"Who's this young lad?" asked one of the butlers.

"This is Master's lad he is taking to the party tonight. He needs the special suit," the butler who showed me the room replied. The other butler nodded and pulled on a cord. A bell rang somewhere and some maids came rushing in.

"You rang, Alvin?" one maid asked.

"This lad needs the special suit for tonight. Go grab it, Elania," Alvin instructed. Elania nodded and rushed off, taking another maid with her.

"If you would stand here, young sir," another maid gestured towards a pedestal. I stepped onto it and the maid started to take my measurements. Another maid joined her and soon the first two maids came back carrying between them a box.

"Alright, here it is," Elania opened the box and lifted out some material. The material turned out to be an unfinished suit.

"Will you please remove your coat, young sir?" Alvin requested. I took it off and a maid placed it someplace else. Then the maids placed the unfinished suit on me. I felt movement on me and I looked down in surprise. The suit was moving all over me and I squawked in surprise. Everyone looked at me.

"What is this material?" I asked, poking at it.

"We really don't know, young sir, but it's great material, if you don't my saying so. This material is quite unknown to us and some of our best scientists are figuring out what type of material it is. Plus it gets rid off the clothes underneath, so you don't have to worry about undressing in front of us," a maid commented, slightly blushing. I made a noise at the back of my throat and shifted, uncomfortably, wondering if my little secret (that only my guardian and I knew) would be spilled right now but the material didn't show it. I silently sighed in relief. Everyone looked back at me and stared in shock.

"What?" I demanded. A couple maids pulled a mirror up for me to look at my reflection. I looked and saw a young lad with longish hair in a black suit mixed of a semi-formal suit and a fighting suit. It was a quite comfortable suit. I twisted to see the back and all around.

"Oh, sir. Don't you look dashing?" one of the maids gushed. The maids started to giggle and talked among themselves.

"Should I cut my hair?" I tugged at my hair, which was kind of long.

"Here, allow me," the maids started to clamor over each other to get to me. I got off the pedestal and backed up to the wall, flicking out a knife. I held it out in front of me and the maids stopped their rush. Then, Mr. Pierce walked in and everyone froze in anticipation.

"Ah, Nate. There you are, surrounded by fans," he chuckled. I just looked at him, ready to use the knife in my hand.

"He's already for you, sir," Alvin informed Mr. Pierce, who merely nodded.

"Come here, Nate, so I can get a good look at you," Mr. Pierce beckoned me. I looked at the maids, then back at him.

"Maids, if you don't mind to stop fangirling at the young sir, get back to work," Alvin instructed and the maids went out, quietly grumbling about not being to look at me. I place my knife out of sight in my new suit, which had a neat hiding spot, and walked over to Mr. Pierce. He had me turn in a circle and nodded his approval towards Alvin.

"This is the unfinished one?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Yes, sir. Although, from the looks of it, I'll say it is finished. But he needs a haircut." Alvin commented and Mr. Pierce nodded in agreement.

"Call in my hair stylish and have her look Nate over," Mr. Pierce ordered and Alvin walked out, pulling out his phone. I started to pull out my knifes and other easily hidden weapons into my new suit. Then, Alvin walked back in as I placed my last easily concealed weapon into it's new hiding spot. He raised an eyebrow but turned to Mr. Pierce.

"Your stylish will be here within the next five minutes, sir," he said.

"Excellent. Tell me when she gets here," Mr. Pierce rubbed his hands. "In the meanwhile, I believe it's time for my fitting."

"Right away, sir," Alvin called in some maids, who started to work on Mr. Pierce's fitting of his suit for the party. Soon the hair stylish came in and cut my hair to the middle of my ears. Then she styled it to make it slick back.

Time Skip to the party (cause I can)

I looked out the car window to see Avenger's Tower.

"We're here," the driver announced. Mr. Pierce and I got out of the car, then entered the Tower to get to the party. Once we got to the level the party was, it was already in full swing.

"Nate, go ahead and explore. Besides, you know what to do if anyone asks what you are doing here," Mr. Pierce muttered to me. I nodded and slipped into the crowd. I checked out all of the exits, how many security guys were here, and all the advantage points I could hide in.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to see Tony Stark coming straight at me.

"Who, me?" I asked, deciding to go the innocent route.

"Yes you. How'd you get in?" he demanded.

"Um..." I started when I was rescued by Mr. Pierce coming up to us.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he came up and patted my shoulder.

"Senator Pierce, you know this kid?" Stark asked.

"'Course I do. He's my distant nephew. I thought he might enjoy an adult party instead of regular kid parties," Mr. Pierce waved his hand and I nodded in agreement.

"Huh. Alright, enjoy the party then," Stark then walked off, lost in thought.

"Alright, I want to introduce-" Mr. Pierce was cut off by the outside windows exploding inward and screams started to ring throughout the room. Instinctively, I was pulling Mr. Pierce towards an emergency stairway. A bunch of robots were hovering, outside the window, then flying in.

"This party is now over. You are all now captives," the lead robot stated. Everyone looked at each other, some in fear, others in curiosity, then a voice rang out from the crowd.

"And who might you be?" Stark demanded.

"I am your worst Nightmare," the lead robot declared, spreading its arms.

"I've heard that before," Stark waved his hand. "Now, who are you really?"

"Did you-did you just wave your hand at me, Stark?" the lead robot gasp, if robots could gasp.

"Well, he's not alone in that," a new voice broke in as someone walked up.

"Ah, the famous Captain America. How are things for you?" the lead robot asked, sarcastically. I was slowly inching Mr. Pierce away from the chaos when I heard that.

"Please tell me you got a plan out of here," Mr. Pierce mutter to me.

"Yeah. But it involves a stampede of all these guests and smashing those robots," I muttered back.

"Great. Just get me out of here," he muttered.

"And by the way no one gets out now," the lead robot says as a hammer, coming out of nowhere, smashes into it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," a voice booms out. I looked over to see another guy, dressed as a viking. Then chaos exploded into existence. The crowd of guests fled out of the room and down stairs to get out of the Tower.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Mr. Pierce asked as a robot landed near us.

"Not exactly," I replied, slicing the robot's neck. The robot jerked around and I stabbed into it's heart. Then Mr. Pierce and I escaped to our car but a robot lands on it, crushing the engine.

"Oh, c'mon. I just had that repainted," the driver complained but then the robot smashed the windshield and grabbed the poor guy. The robot crushed his windpipes and tossed the corpse aside as it's eyes landed on Mr. Pierce. It jumped off the car but before it could touch Mr. Pierce, I was already there, beating the circuits out of it. Eventually, I managed to get Mr. Pierce to the HYDRA base I was station at.

"Good work, Nate. Now go clean up and go check on your Wolves," Mr. Pierce walked off and I went to go check on my Wolves, wondering how they were doing. Then, I heard gunfire, snarls of anger, and shrieks of pain.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or request anything that inspire you to think I should add to this story.

Nate's pov

I raced towards the sounds, then stopped to see HYDRA agents being attack by wolf-like men and women. People were getting flung everywhere. Blood pooled by bodies and some agents were slipping in it.

"Oi! What's going on here?" I yelled. No one stopped fighting until one of the wolf-like men noticed me.

"Hey, it's Alpha!" he shouted and the wolf-like people pelted towards me. The HYDRA agents tried to keep up but they fell behind, not wanting to shoot me. One of the newbies stumbled, firing off his gun. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, as the bullet went into it, and hissed in pain, bringing my hand up to it. One of the wolf-like men closest to the HYDRA agents turned around and grabbed the unfortunate newbie. The other wolf-like people reached and surrounded me, as to protect me. The wolf-like man dragged the newbie over to me, the others parting for him, then closing after him.

"Apologize to Alpha," he growled. The newbie struggled but the wolf-like man held fast.

"Who's Alpha? Why should I apologize?" The newbie weakly demanded. The wolf-like man back-handed him.

"This is Alpha! You shot him!" he snarled, pointing to me, and the newbie shrank back.

"I'm sorry," the newbie whimper.

"You're sorry, what?" the wolf-like man roared, scaring the newbie so bad, he peed his pants.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," the newbie sobbed. Then he was shoved through the mass of wolf-human bodies back to the other HYDRA agents, who were shuffling around, drawing the newbie back into their group.

"Are you alright, Alpha?" one of the wolf-like women asked.

"I'm just peachy. It's not like I've been shot," I sarcastically growled. "Wait a moment, are you my Wolves?"

"Yep, Alpha. It's us," I then recognized Jerry as he spoke with a hint of a growl in his voice. He was the one who made the newbie apologize to me. All of the sudden, I recognized all of my pack members and I grinned at all of them.

"Weren't there more of you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah but they didn't make it or got shot down," Frank looked at some of the bodies, sadly.

"We should get your shoulder fix up," Mary motioned towards my shoulder. It throbbed in response and I clenched my teeth.

"Let's get you into the med bay before you pass out from blood loss," Tyler suggested. We all walked through the HYDRA agent group. A few tried to stop us but were stopped by warning growls.

"Hey, doc! You got a patient!" Kevin called. One of the docs' heads popped out from a computer.

"What is it this time?" he grumbled, coming from behind the computer.

"Alpha got shot in the shoulder," Jerry pointed towards me. The doc comes over to me but got stopped by Tyler.

"Don't do anything stupid," he growled, warningly. The doc nodded, looking a little scared.

"Please come sit here," the doc directed me to a seat, then got busy, fixing my shoulder. He snipped the fabric away, cleaned the wound up a little, then looked at me.

"This will hurt. You may want to bite on something," the doc warned. Jerry pulled out a cloth, handed it to me, and I bit into it, nodding I was ready. The doc pulled the bullet out with tweezers and I snarled my pain, still biting the cloth. My pack tensed but relaxed once the bullet was out and the doc was stitching my wound up. All of the sudden, the doors flew open and my guardian strolled in, deathly calm. Docs scuttled out of his path.

"Move," I order, quiet enough for my pack to move, as my guardian reached us. He walked right towards me, stopping to see my wound, then punched the wall, cracking it. Docs looked at the wall, frighten.

"You alright?" he asked, gruffly.

"A little bullet wound won't take this wolf down," I joked. My guardian made no reaction but I saw a quick shimmer of amusement dance in his eyes, then disappeared. My pack snickered and my guardian glanced at them.

"These your Wolves?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Your ward here is our Alpha. We follow him," Kev answered. My guardian glanced at me and I nod. The doc finished bandaging me up. Once the doc pulled his hands away, everyone sucked in a breath.

"What?" I asked. Ty pointed to my shoulder and I glanced at it. The fabric moved itself around where it was cut.

"That happened earlier," I commented, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Long story short, Mr. Pierce asked me to be his plus one to a party and I got this suit beforehand. When I put it on, it moved on its own," I replied. The fabric settled and I got off the seat.

"Who shot you?" my guardian asked.

"One of the newbies," Ty replied.

"And?" my guardian raised an eyebrow.

"Jerry gave him a talk-to, then back-handed him," Mary replied.

"Just how many of you Wolves are here?" Mr. Pierce asked, coming into the room. Everyone stood straighter, saluting him.

"Just the six of us, sir," I replied. Mr. Pierce shrugged, then dismissed us. My pack and I disappeared to find new quarters to call our den as Mr. Pierce and my guardian talked.

Time Skip: morning

My pack and I got up to head to breakfast. We heard snide comments as we walked past agents in the hallways and the mess hall. Ty and Kev tensed up but I shot them a look to calm down.

"What's that smell?" one agent asked as my pack and I past a table of bullies.

"I know. It's the smell of mutt," another agent commented and other agents mumbled agreement. My pack tensed slightly but calmed when I snorted.

"Are you talking about yourselves?" I asked. Some of the nearby agents snorted and started coughing. Other agents patted their backs. The bully agents turned towards us.

"No. We're talking about you mutts," the lead bully-Edward-gestured towards my pack.

"Really? Then how do you explain your eau du mutt cologne? You want to be like us?" I inquired. My pack snickered at my comment and Edward's face went slightly red.

"Of course I don't want to be like you dogs," Edward snapped.

"Really? It feels like you want to be one of us," Mary commented. Edward lunged at her but Jerry shoved him back.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

"Ooh. Are you two together?" Edward mocked. HYDRA agents gathered in a ring around us and I saw a glimpse of my guardian slipping into the room unnoticed.

"Don't mess around in here," one of the cooks called out, from the kitchen.

"Then why is it called the mess hall?" an agent yelled. Other agents shouted out agreement. Then, my ears twitched at the sound of music playing from the kitchen and got an idea. I whispered it to my pack and they rumbled in agreement. Mary slipped through the crowd of spectators.

"What are you mutts planning?" Edward demanded.

"You should come up with better insults. Or do they come naturally to you?" I asked casually and Edward punched me in the jaw. Everyone froze at that moment as Kev caught me. My comms crackled alive.

"Get out of there," my guardian ordered, quietly. I slowly pulled out a couple smoke grenades. My pack noticed, got the idea, and tensed for action. Edward noticed my pack tensing and grinned, thinking he won.

"What you puppies can't handle the real world?" he asked, mockingly.

"Oh, we can. We just handle it better," I smirked. Edward looked confused and I slammed the grenades down. Smoke instantly burst outward. With sharp vision, I noticed people stumbling away and made my escape with my pack. There was screams and shouts of confusion. My pack and I made it outside the mess hall when Mary and my guardian met up with us. Mary looked at the smoke coming out of the mess hall in curiosity. I shrugged when Mary looked at me.

"Do you have what we need?" I asked.

"Yep. Locked and loaded," Mary replied.

"What is going on?" my guardian inquired.

"So we had this idea-" Frank began.

"Actually, it's Alpha's idea," Kev interrupted.

"-And we're going to do it," Frank finished, as if Kev never interrupted.

"What is it?" my guardian asked, again. My pack and I looked at each other, then back at my guardian.

"You'll see," we chorused together. My guardian looked at us, weirdly, and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on. You'll like this," I ran, dragging my guardian after me. My pack pounded after us, excited to start my idea.


	7. Side Story: Paintball War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kudos. I do not own Marvel or Voltron.

A/N: I thought this was a good idea, plus this might become important later in the story.

Winter Soldier's pov

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked over the messed-up room and messy occupants. There was paint everywhere and on everyone.

"And who's idea was to introduce paint ball guns to Nate?" I growled. Everyone pointed at each other, trying to pin the blame on someone else.

"Wait, where is Nate?" one of the agents asked. Everyone looked around when suddenly a head popped out from behind a stack of random objects.

"Right here. Now, die, suckers," Nate fired at the group, who dove off to the sides, trying to hide from Nate's onslaught.

"NATE!" I roared.

"WHAT?" he yelled back. I walked over to him as everyone else scrambled off to different places.

"What is going on?" I asked, quietly.

"Paintball war?" Nate suggested and I sighed again.

"In that case, you and me team up. I'll go out, pretending I have to go do something, then I'll come in the vents, and we can have a surprise attack on everyone. Gather enough weapons for the both of us," I instructed and Nate nodded. I walked out of the room as Nate scampered off. Once out of the room, I ran into Mr. Pierce.

"Что там происходит (What is going in there)?" he asked.

"Пейнтбольная война, сэр (A paintball war, sir)," I saluted him.

"Hmm," Mr. Pierce then dismissed me and I walked off. Soon, I found a vent for me to crawl in. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, then I climbed into the vents, and put the cover back on. I was soon crawling through the vents back into the paintball war room. I heard gun shots as I reached the vent into the room. There were people scrambling everywhere, yelling and screaming as they get hit.

"You want some of this? Come and get it!"  Nate yelled as he fired at a group of agents trying to reach him. He had built a fort of random objects like couches, chairs, and the like. I removed the vent cover and dropped silently into the room.

"Nate. I'm in," I whispered into my comms.

"Great. Location?"

"By the vents."

"There's a group on your 9."

"Got them" I move silently to the group of agents. They didn't suspect a thing when I was right behind them, patiently waiting for them to mess up.

"So, where do you think Nate disappeared off to?" one of the agents whispered as the group slowly moved forward.

"Safely hidden. Unlike you," I replied. The agents turned around, startled, and I proceeded to take them out. I snagged most of the weapons on the agents and ghosted away, leaving the agents to their demise with the other agents spread around the room. I found my way over to Nate as he popped out of nowhere.

"Hi. I found us a new hideout," he greeted me.

"Great. Show me," I followed Nate to a corner base well hidden and stocked with some paintball guns.

"This is what I could recover from my last position. Not much, but we can make do," Nate whispered. I nodded and we got settled. There was gunfire everywhere as we waited to see if anyone could find us. A few stragglers came by and Nate shot a couple down as I took down the others. Eventually, everyone found out where Nate and I were hiding. 

"What's the plan?" Nate asked, reloading a gun.

"We need to get to a higher position," I responded, cocking a gun.

"I know the perfect spot," Nate smirked at me.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope."

We gathered and split the guns/ammo between ourselves. When all the agents came charging at us, Nate and I threw a few smoke grenades. We slipped through all the chaos, while shooting a few agents, which caused everyone to panic and start shooting in different directions. Nate and I got out of the chaos before we got hit, then we got the higher position.

"And how did you find this spot?" I asked.

"I scoped this whole room before I even knew what paintball was. So I prepared a few things as well," Nate pointed his thumb to a tarp covering something. I flipped a corner to see supplies to last us for at least a few days. I nodded in approval and Nate beamed.

"Alright. Let's have some fun," I settled down for the siege.

Pierce's pov

"How did this come to be?" I asked an agent.

"Nate found a paintball gun lying around, picked it up, and asked some agents. Then this paintball war commenced, sir," the agent answered.

"How long ago was that?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't show the agents how this amuses me.

"Roughly a couple hours ago. I must say, sir, that Nate can really hold his own," the agent gestured through the one-way window. I could see how The Asset take out some agents and gone to help his ward.

"Interesting," I muttered and left the room to go to the meeting with all the other US Senators. I would rather watch this paintball war.

Winter Soldier's pov/time skip

Once the paintball war was over, Nate and I went to the mess hall to grab a bite. The agents, that were in the paintball war, came trickling into the mess hall, calling and teasing each other about the war. Nate and I looked at each other, then moved to the corner to finish off our food.

"Hey, kid. How'd you hide from the rest of us?" one agent called to Nate.

"Mad skills," Nate called back and the other agents 'ooh'ed at that but the agent wasn't going to be brushed off.

"C'mon, tell us how you did it," he walked closer.

"Again, mad skills. If you don't go back to your food, I'll kick you where it hurts most," Nate threatened but the agent got even closer and I just sat back to watch what Nate was going to do. The agent got very close to Nate before his face twisted up in pain.

"I warned you. Anyone else?" Nate glance through the crowd of agents. All of them didn't meet Nate's eye and the agent, that got kicked by Nate, growled. Then he lunged at Nate, who just moved out of his seat. The agent lunged again but I caught him by his throat in my metal hand.

"Don't. If you want to live," I threaten quietly. I dropped the agent and left the room with Nate on my heels. 

"That went well," Nate commented, sarcastically.

"If that went well, then training will be smooth," I said. Nate brightened and we went to go train.


	8. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Your opinions matter to me. I do not own Marvel or Voltron.

Nate's pov

My guardian, pack, and I reached the huge training room. While I explained my idea quietly to my guardian, we set up the room for my idea and got into our suits.

"This is a bad idea," he muttered.

"Yeah but it's going to work. Mary, send out the e-mail invites," I called out. Mary pulled out her computer and did as I instructed.

"What types of guns are we using?" my guardian asked.

"Remember the paintball war?" When he nodded, I continued. "Those ones."

"Great. We're going to die now," Kev groaned.

"Not exactly," Frank intervened as he held out a gun for my guardian to examine, who did and nodded in approval.

"Who are you inviting to this paintball war?" Ty asked.

"HYDRA, SHIELD, and the Avengers," I waved a hand. We were almost finished when a voice came over the intercom saying to evacuate for some reason.

"What?!" my guardian growled.

"I thought that would be interesting," I shrugged as a group of HYDRA agents enter the room.

"What's going on in here?" the lead agent asked. The agent turn out to be Edward and my Wolves growled. I raised a hand to calm them down.

"What does it look like?" I replied, sarcastically.

"It looks like you're doing something stupid again," Edward declared.

"I'm going to murder this guy," my guardian muttered loud enough for my Wolves and I to hear.

"You and me both," Frank snarled and the rest of my pack growled agreement.

"Get in line," Jerry snapped and I cracked my knuckles.

"You HYDRA agents go into the corner over there," I pointed to a secluded spot so they won't be seen from the door and they can't see the door. I told my Wolves to disappear all over the room, which they did, then I turned to my guardian.

"Don't worry. I'll be hiding in a good spot," he patted my shoulder and I grinned, knowing he liked to be up high. Then I waited for the rest of the 'guests' to arrive. Some time later, SHIELD agents and the Avengers came into the room. I stood up on the box where I was relaxing, drinking a bottle of juice.

"Welcome, SHIELD and Avengers, to the time you will not be forgetting soon," I spread out my arms and place my bottle down on the box.

"Aren't you Pierce's nephew?" Iron Man asked.

"No, I am not. That was a cover up story cause Pierce wanted me there to protect him as his bodyguard, obviously," I smirked. "Also, you're missing a guy. Where is he? We can't start unless everyone is here." One of the Avengers called in their missing member.

"Now, everyone is here," Iron Man said as the missing Avenger came into the room.

"Right you are, tin can. Let's get started. To make sure, don't shoot the other group until I give the go ahead," I glared at Tin Can as I said the last part. "Come on out everyone."

"Even the pack?" Kev asked over comms.

"No. Stay in hiding," I quietly instructed. The HYDRA agents came out from the corner, then realized that their enemies were here. Everyone pulled out their weapons. I sighed and threw an EMP, shorting out the guns.

"Hold up, everyone. I just said no shooting yet," I scolded everyone, who just froze where they were, then turned to face me.

"What is going on?" Captain America demanded.

"Nothing really. Merely a paintball war," I causally shrugged, hoisting a paintball gun for emphasis. My statement made the HYDRA agents groan.

"Why are they groaning?" Thor asked. He was the viking guy from Stark's party, I remembered.

"I may or may not already put them through a paintball war," I leaned against the box, folding my arms.

"How do you suggest we do this...war?" one SHIELD agents asked and I grinned evilly at the question, which made the HYDRA agents step back. I took a swig of my bottle.

"Crap. He has the look again," one agent muttered but everyone heard him.

"What look?" Hawkeye asked.

"The look that means you better run because Greywolf has a insane idea that will most likely injure or kill you," the HYDRA agent replied. I turned my gaze on the agent who shrank back into the group.

"Alright, how to do this war is simple. You all are on teams: HYDRA, SHIELD, and Avengers. You cannot team up with any of the other groups. There are paintball weapons and supplies all over this compound. Your entire group has to survive with little or no paint on them and you. As soon as you all entered this room, the entire compound has gone on lock down so no one can get in or out, therefore you cannot call the outside world for help," I informed everyone. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long does this 'war' last?" Black Widow asked, making quotation marks when she said war.

"As long as I want. If you capture me, then I will tell you," I smirked.

"What is the objective of this war?" a SHIELD agent asked.

"It's simple. Capture me and get a prize. You need to set a base of operations. Also, enjoy the little surprises that my friends and I set up. The war has now officially started," I called out, flipping off the box while securing the gun and shifting into a wolf. Everyone in the room erupted into chaos, which I used to my advantage and slipped out of the room.

"West side," Ty's voice cackled out of my comms. I adjusted my direction and once I hit the west side, I slowed down and crept along the hallway to find my pack waiting for me, as well as my guardian. I shifted into my human form as I got closer. My guardian snapped out a gun but lowered it once he saw me.

"The war has started. Time to set up our base of operations," I informed everyone.

"Great. Where is our base of operations?" Jerry asked.

"Where do you think?" I gave him a weird look and he understood.

"The smoke bombs place," Jerry grinned. "Excellent." Then we went to hold out in my lab, laughing and joking.

Steve's pov

As soon as the kid flipped off the box, everyone erupted into chaos. I managed to grab Bruce and went out of the room.

"What do we do now? What about the other Avengers?" Bruce asked as I dragged him down and around a corner.

"We'll contact the others once we find a spot to hold out," I replied and he nodded, trusting my soldier experience. We traveled down the hallway until we came across a couple rooms.

"Follow my lead," I whispered to Bruce, who nodded. I opened the door slowly, shield at the ready for anything dangerous to jump out at us. Nothing happened until we walked into the room and a pie splattered against my shield.

"What the-?" I started when more pies came flying at us and I pushed Bruce out of the way before he got hit with any pies and he ducked behind a desk.

Natasha's pov

Once the kid flipped off, Clint and I slipped out of the room.

"What do you think we should go?" he asked.

"The vents, obviously," I rolled my eyes. We found the nearest vent and climbed in. As we crawled through the vents, we heard voices and followed them to see the kid and a few others, including the metal-arm assassin from before, walk in the hallway, talking and laughing, except the metal-arm assassin, who was just walking behind them and commenting now and then. We followed them until they entered a room. Clint and I went over to the vent that looks into the room and saw a lab with the assassin and the group.

"Wait. Where's the kid?" Clint whisper-asked.

"Right here. For a couple of Avengers, you two are not very quiet,"  a voice comments behind us and we saw the kid. We tried pulling out our guns but got kicked into the lab. Clint landed first and I landed right on top of him, letting out a oof.

"Wow, Alpha, you were right. I told you, Kev, that I smelled something off in the vents," one men looked at another man.

"I hate you right now," the other man-Kev-grumbled, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to the first man.

"Al-right you two. Did you have to make a bet that someone was following us?" the kid asked, looking half exasperated and half proud of them.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked.

"Technically you're our prisoners. So, what do you think?" the kid raised an eyebrow. Clint and I looked at each other, then back at the kid and shrugged.

"We get to do whatever we want to do with you," the kid shrugged back at us and the group grinned at each other except the metal-arm assassin, who just grimly stood there, arms folded. Clint made a strangling sound at that.

"Hey, Alpha?" one male asked.

"Yeah?" the kid turned to look at him when Clint and I made our move. We leapt up, pulling out our weapons, when the group shifted into big wolves and the metal-arm assassin stood back. The wolves were growling in warning.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Um. Heel?" Clint suggested and the wolves snarled at that, started forward when a whistle rang out. The metal-arm assassin stalked forward as the snarling wolves fell in step with him. Clint and I backed up to the wall as the wolves and metal-arm assassin were right in our faces.

"Have fun," the assassin grunted and walked off. The wolves parted for him and lunged towards us.


	9. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FYI for those who do not know what Voltron is go watch it on Netflix, if you can. I do not own Voltron or Marvel, although Nate Greywolf is mine. Please comment what you think and check out any of my other works. The song in the middle of this chapter is 'Wolves' by Sam Tinnesz. Also, I would like you readers to send me some songs for the next couple chapters because LIP-SYNC BATTLE!!!! And why not? So please send song requests and I'll check them over, then possibly put them in. Thank you for reading this fanfic and check out any of my other works.

Nate's pov

As my pack and I lunged towards the two Avengers, the doors were kicked open by a guy with a metal arm and a guy with a mullet bearing paintball guns, followed by a bit man, a little dude, and an average guy. They open fire at us and the Avengers. My pack and I scattered all over my lab while the Avengers ducked behind the doors.. My pack shifted back to human in their hiding spots while I crouched behind a table.

"Where's Alpha?" Jerry yelled.

"I don't know!" Frank yelled back.

"Guys, stop yelling!" Mary yelled.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Kev called out. I laughed silently at what they were doing. They were distracting the Avengers and strange men. I crept along the table and shifted as I got to a pile of smoke bombs. I gathered the entire pile into a bag, gently, then proceeded to creep along to gather more as my pack yelled out random things with the two Avengers joining in. I grinned at how many things they come up with as I pack all the important chemicals to make more smoke bombs and other choice items that I might create for future battles.

"Hey, Kev, your breath stinks."

"Seriously? That's what you think, Jerry. Have you smelled YOUR breath."

"Oh, you're one to talk. Have you smelled my breath?"

"Sucks to be you, then."

"Shuddup. Where are the two Avengers?"

"I thought they were with you."

"Dude. I thought they were with you."

"Nope. We're over here."

"Wow. You guys move fast."

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Thanks, Watson."

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Now get over here so I can destroy you."

"Oh, really? You wanna bet?"

"Alright. Knock it off, guys. Let's do this," I threw a smoke bomb over where I thought the Avengers were and smoke bellowed everywhere. The two strangers and two Avengers yelled in shock but my Wolves and guardian were silent.

"Where did they go?"

"How am I suppose to know? There is smoke everywhere." 

I was laughing as I ran out the door. I heard footsteps following me and I turned to see the Avengers chasing after me. Then, I shifted to wolf form and pelted across the hallway until I reached the Armory to hide in. I waited until I heard the footsteps fall away. Then I heard more footsteps reached the door and stopped. The door creaked open and a head popped in. I recognized Kev peeping in the room and popped my head up. Kev grinned and quickly moved into the room with Ty following him, who closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Alpha. Neat trick with the smoke bomb," Ty whispered and I huffed a laugh, which caused the both of them to huff a laugh as well.

"What's our next move?" Kev whisper-asked and I shifted to human.

"Find the rest of the pack and my guardian then we take everyone down," I grinned and they grinned back. We slipped through the door, shifted to wolf form, and started hunting for the rest of our pack members, including my guardian. We ran into the SHIELD group, who opened fire at us, but we dodged them, which caused them to hit each other. We huffed another laugh and kept running until we found Jerry being cornered in the training room by the tin can man, firing a couple paintball guns at Jerry. I launched myself onto the tin can man, landing on his back, and bit into the metal. The tin can man shrieked in pain and stopped shooting at Jerry, who slipped away in wolf form and joined up with Kev and Ty while tin can man was distracted by me. I leapt off tin can man and he turned towards me.

"Who let in the wolves?" he demanded and music started to play through the intercoms as the rest of my pack, including my guardian, joined up with me, Kev, Ty, and Jerry, as we shifted to human form. The tin can man started in shock as I started to sing along to the song and advancing on him. Everyone else came in the room as this was happening and stared in shock. The rest of the Avengers went to tin can man's side as he backed up. My pack and I started to dance as well.

(Italics means singing and I do not own the song)

Nate

Won't see us comin'

Out the door before you even blink

Somethin' so cold-blooded

With a deep killer instinct.

Don't look us right in the face

It's like starin' at a burnin' sun

Got teeth like razor blades

And we're out for blood

We're out for blood!

The pack

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Nate

Better run, better run

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

'Cause here it comes, here it comes

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Better run, better run

When the wolves come out to play!

The pack

(Aah, aah, aah)

Nate

Full moon is risin'

Oh, the hunger's burnin' like a flame

No use in hidin'

Oh, you're never gonna find escape

Don't look us right in the face

It's like starin' at a burnin' sun

Got teeth like razor blades

And we're out for blood

We're out for blood!

The pack

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Nate

Better run, better run

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

'Cause here it comes, here it comes

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Better run, better run

When the wolves come out to play!

The pack

(Aah, aah, aah)

Nate

No mercy!

This fury!

Like a war machine, it keeps turning!

No mercy, no mercy!

No mercy!

This fury!

Like a war machine, it keeps turning!

No mercy, no mercy!

The pack

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Nate

Better run, better run

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

'Cause here it comes, here it comes

(Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Better run, better run

When the wolves come out to play!

The pack

(Aah, aah, aah)

(Aah, aah, aah)

(Aah, aah, aah)

When we were done, everyone started at us in shock and surprise.

"How long have you been practicing that?" my guardian broke the silence. Everyone looked up to see him on top of one of the rock climbing walls. My pack and I looked at each other, then grinned while looking back at him.

"We didn't practice it at all," I replied, shrugging, and mutters sprang up among the different groups.

"Are we allowed to pick a song and sing it?" the tin can man asked and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I replied and everyone dispersed to decide on a song.


	10. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I do not own Voltron, Marvel, or any songs in here. I decided to skip writing the lyrics in here and everyone that sings a song has a dance but I'm not going to write that so you can imagine them dancing. Please listen to songs but you can skip them if you want though. Please comment what you think and if you want, requests are open. Enjoy the chapter though!

No one's pov

After a couple of hours later, everyone got back to the training room, talking with their respective groups. Nate was talking with his Wolves when Natasha came over to them.

"Excuse me, do you by chance know if I and a team member do a seperate song from the rest of our team?" she asked.

"Sure," Nate replied, cheerfully, and she walked off, nodding to herself. Eventually, everyone was ready and he climbed onto a box.

"Alpha, you sure about this?" Kev asked and Nate grinned evilly.

"Great. We have a surprise for you," Ty smirked and he raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. The rules are simple: impress my guardian up there and you will become champion of the lip-sync battle," Nate waved his hand up to his guardian, who nodded back at him. "Who's first?"

"We got this in the bag," Edward called out and his buddies cheered agreement. Nate internally smacked his forehead at his words but let them have the stage, which was a group of boxes pushed together.

Hydra's song that they do

'Unstoppable' by The Score

Once they were done, they got of the stage, all smug like, probably thinking that they won.

"Alright, who's next?" Nate asked, looking to the SHIELD agents and the Avengers. Then the SHIELD agents got onto the stage, muttering to each other.

SHIELD's song that they do

'Handclap' by Fiz and the Tantrum

They got off the stage, high-fiving each other. Then the Avengers got onto the stage without Natasha and Clint.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Steve asked.

"Naw, we have a different song," Clint replied and Steve shrugged.

Avenger's song that they do

'Animals' by Maroon 5

They got off the stage, talking and laughing with each other. Then Natasha and Clint got onto the stage.

Natasha's and Clint's song that they do

'The Champion' by Carrie Underwood

They high-fived each other and climbed off.

"Anyone else?" Nate asked. Then the lights dimmed, music started playing, and Team Voltron dropped onto the stage.

Team Voltron's song that they do

'Voltron Rap' by Rustage

They got off the stage, leaving everyone shocked and cheering. Then the Wolves climbed onto the stage.

The Wolves's song that they do without Nate

'Walk Through The Fire' by Zayde Wolf

They got off, grinning and cheering, and Nate was whooping for them.

"Nate?" his guardian called.

"Yeah?" Nate called back.

"Knock their socks off," the Winter Soldier relaxed but still on his guard as Nate climbed onto the stage. The lights went out and the music began to play.

Nate's song

'Born Ready' by Zayde Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The paintball war shall continue in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all! This is just a quick filler. Comment what you think and enjoy!

Nate's pov

My Wolves cheered as I flipped off the stage, flinging smoke bombs everywhere. I immediately found my Wolves as we escaped the room, laughing and cheering. We heard cursing coming from the room we just left and booked it like maniacs, even though we were laughing like we were maniacs. When I rounded a corner, I almost ran into a HYDRA agent. He raised his gun but I shoved it down and punched him. The agent went down and I looked back to see no one was following me.

"Strange," I muttered as I slowly moved down the hallway. Then, I glanced around and slipped into the vents. I crawled around for a little while until I almost rammed into the red hair lady and the archer. The lady pulled out her fun but I pulled out a dagger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you," she growled. I put away my dagger and kept moving.

"Where are you going?" the archer demanded.

"Hunting for my guardian," I replied. I heard rustling behind me and I glanced back and saw the pair following me.

"Mind if we follow you?" the lady asked and I shrugged, still moving through the vents. That's when I smelled trouble brewing down below the duo and me.


	12. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Thanks for waiting this long for this chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! Please comment what you think.

Nate's pov

I could smell the reek of trouble floating through the vents as I crawled through them while the two Avengers trailed after me. Suddenly, a sharp sent of blood drifted through a vent covering and I froze for a second and wandered over. I looked out to see the HYDRA agents pull out real guns and shot all of my Wolves, who were clearly all injured. Red filled my vision and I broke through the vent covering, snarling as I started shifting to a half-wolf, half-human form. Flames started to lick around the room, followed by ice spreading on the roof and walls.

"HOW DARE YOU?!?!" I screamed as I slashed through the crowd of HYDRA agents. They tried firing at me but ended up hitting each other as I ducked and slashed with my claws. I ended up as a screaming, snarling, flying fur ball of death with ice and flames licking at my feet.

"Nate! Stand down!" my guardian's voice broke through my rage and I snapped out of the rage trance I was just in. I panted as I glared around, noticing the destroyed, bloody bodies of what was originally HYDRA agents.

"They shot them," I whispered. "They shot them all."

My guardian noticed my dead Wolves that lay untouched by a wall and nodded, coming to my side. He hugged my and I collapsed, sobbing into his chest.

"They were my allies, my Wolves. And I couldn't protect them," I cried. The door opened but I just continued to cry. I heard the two Avengers drop from the vents and walked over to whoever came into the room, whispering at what happened.

"Is he okay? Or has this paintball war over?" I heard someone asked. I pulled away and dried off my tears as I stood up straight, glancing around the room.

"War is over. Get lost," I growled and everyone who was left slipped out the door, except for my guardian, who slung his arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon, kid. It's time to disappear for a long time. Gather what you think will help us and we'll disappear," he whispered into my ear. I nodded as I made my way over to my fallen Wolves.

"Farewell, my Wolves. Thanks for being my pack," I saluted them as I launched a fireball on them. I left as they caught fire to gather supplies. I didn't look back once as I left the base with my guardian.


	13. Author's Note

Hey, y'all. I know this isn't an update but I wanna tell you that I won't be able to update for a couple months soon. I'm so sorry.


End file.
